


Since We've No Place To Go

by Purplehuntress3



Series: Oh The Weather Outside Is Frightful [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M, Trans Male Character, thigh fucking, trans caleb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:14:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplehuntress3/pseuds/Purplehuntress3
Summary: After Fjord's night with Molly, they talk about a certain wizard. Said wizard is also trapped in the house with them, so Fjord makes his move.(follow up of But The Tiefling Is So Delightful, but can be read alone)





	Since We've No Place To Go

**Author's Note:**

> So hello again! you may have noticed that, though i said it would just be an added chapter onto the last one, this is instead a separate fic! thats mainly because its easy to do this than to mess around with that. 
> 
> As a devote widofjord shipper, i am absolutely disapointed in myself for not having written any widofjord smut, so here's me fixing that. 
> 
> you don't need to read the first one, but it is good for context!
> 
> (also Caleb is trans in this and i use words like cunt to describe his genitals)

When Fjord woke the next morning, it was still snowing. 

From his position on the bed he could hear the slight howl of the wind, much softer and quieter than it was last night. He went to get up so he could look out the window but found himself trapped by something. Or, more specifically,  _ someone.  _

At some point in the night they had shifted so that Molly was lying on top of him, arms probably numb beneath Fjord’s back amd their legs tangled together. There was no blanket over them, but from Molly’s heat Fjord didn’t really need one. He slowly slid out from underneath Molly, and as he did he was hit by the cold air and shivered before he scrambled for his clothes. Once he was dressed he wrapped the discarded blanket around his shoulders and made his way to the window.

The main part of the storm had passed and now the snow that was falling was light, slowly drifting down and landing on the absolutely massive drifts of snow already there. Fjord couldn’t quite tell how deep the snow was, but the fact that the ground was now several feet closer made him think it’d probably come up to his waist.  _ The girls will definitely not be able to come back in this.  _

As he stared out into the the morning, the sun glistening off of the snow, Fjord watched Clay run out into the snow. When the snow reached  _ Clay’s  _ waist, he knew they were truly stuck. The firbolg did not make it too far into the snow before he stopped and started to gather snow into his arms before throwing it back out. 

Fjord heard Molly get up behind him, but he continued to stare straight of out the window as he listened to the other man get dressed. Eventually Molly came and stood by him, smiling softly at Clay as he spotted him out the window.

“He looks like a child at winter’s crest,” Molly said, subtly trying to lean into Fjord’s side as he spoke. Fjord wrapped his arm around Molly and tugged him closer as the two continued to look outside.

“About last night-” Fjord started, but Molly spoke over him.

“I meant what I said.” He turned and looked up at Fjord, his smile soft and real; obviously, he was trying to keep Fjord calm. “If you want this to be a one time thing, it’ll be a one time thing. If you want this to happen again, we can do that. If…” He took a deep breath, “...if you want this to be more serious, then you’re going to have to treat me to dinner sometime.” He shot Fjord a smirk and a wink as he continued. “I don’t mind if you want to keep this between us or if you want to involve other people, just if you do start getting involved with someone else, then I would like to know beforehand, and I’ll give you the same respect. And if you wish to do some weird combination of each, then we’ll work it out.” He reached up and rested his palm on Fjord’s cheek, stroking the bone with his thumb. “What is it you and Caleb say? ‘We’ll make it work’?” 

Fjord grasped hold of Molly’s hips and pressed their foreheads together, closing his eyes. “Well. It’ll be awhile before I can take you to dinner properly.” He heard Molly gasp at his words, and knew he had chosen the right thing to say. But there was one thing. “Caleb…”

“Caleb,” Molly echoed.

What could Fjord say about Caleb? There were hundreds of things that drew him to the man. The way he made magic flow through his fingertips like it was not just a thing he owned but something that was part of him. He handled it so smoothly that if it didn’t interest Fjord so much he would have been jealous. How brave he was, even when he said he wasn’t. Caleb always said he wasn’t things that he was. He didn’t believe he was brave. Didn’t believe he was strong (and though, physically, he wasn’t, there was a strength to him). He was so good with people, even though he said he did not get on with them. Called himself garbage, when he was one of the most beautiful things Fjord had seen. 

He felt bad, thinking of another man while Molly’s hips were in his hands. But the way Molly had said Caleb back made him think he was not alone in his attraction to the squishy wizard (and _ by the Gods,  _ was he squishy. Now that he’d been eating more he started to get a layer of fat on his thighs and arms. The last time they’d gone to the bathhouse Fjord hadn’t been able to see his ribs. Not, of course, to say he’d been looking.)

“If you want to pursue Caleb as well,” Molly said, “then I definitely won’t be opposed to that. The opposite in fact. You’re not the only one that way inclined.” It didn’t surprise Fjord, not at all. He’d seen the way Molly looked at Caleb, the soft smiles when he spoke about his books, how he cared for him when he’d fall in on himself, casting him sweet looks over the dinner table. Looking back, that wasn’t unlike how Molly looked at him.  _ Huh _ . “But-” and Molly’s voice distracted him from his thoughts, “-be careful. We don’t know his past yet. And honestly, the hints that Beau and Nott have made have me worried.” Fjord remembered, back in the Lebenda when Beau and Caleb had been fighting, what she had said when she had dragged Caleb off. “ _ We all have our fucking trauma. You understand that? We all have our fucking garbage, and our dirt, and our shit. But you don’t get to use your skeletons in your closet, your PTSD, to be shitty and control other people and what they want.”  _ He hadn’t brought anything up, didn’t want them to know he’d been eavesdropping. But the thought still remained. 

Molly shifted out of Fjord’s arms and towards the window, leaning up against the pane of glass. The light shone in around Molly and gave him an almost ethereal glow as it bounced off the jewel and metal wrapped around his horns. 

_ Caleb _ , Fjord thought, _ is everyday beauty _ . The softness you yearn for everyday to just hold and sleep next to. Caleb was peace. And if Caleb was peace, than Molly was excitement. The kind of beauty you’d see on display in the fanciest of museums. A work of art, displayed on a wall. Both beauties were something Fjord wanted, and right now, he could touch.

Or he could try to, but before he’d even reached for Molly, the tiefling was opening the window and jumping out into the snow. 

“Molly!” he shouted, rushing to look out the window just in time to see the tiefling disappear into the snow. Clay looked up at him and waved before he turned his attention to Molly as he pulled himself out of the tiefling shaped hole in the snow. Molly had his hands behind his back, facing Clay, and quick as a flash he threw a snowball at Clay, who stumbled slightly in surprise. Clay stood shocked for a moment, before he leant down and gathered his own snowball together. Fjord turned around as he heard the snowball fight take full affect.

~~~

That evening, Clay had come back in very sheepishly and said he’d remembered he’d had a spell that could create food for them. It wasn’t flavourful, but it was good and warm for the evening. He kept apologising through the meal about his forgetfulness, that if he had remembered they would have had a full meal last night. They all reminded him that they had eaten a good amount last night, and Molly even went to say that this food was as good as his put together rations. Fjord didn’t know if that was supposed to be a compliment or an insult.

After dinner Fjord had decided to explore the building, and  _ Gods _ was it big. Room after room of heavily decorated furniture. There was a music room, which as sad as he was that the girls were not here to enjoy the house, he was glad Jester wasn’t here when he discovered that. A big games room with a large card table and what looked like dried blood on one of the chairs. A few office rooms, all cleared out of any incriminating evidence. All in all it looked like a place a mob boss would want in a holiday home.

And then there was the library.

Fjord was sure that, after having known them for about a year, the Gentleman had remembered this home and thought it was perfect for them. Not for the location, not for the other rooms, but for the huge two story library that took up the entire North East wing. Rows upon rows of books on all sorts of things from romance novels to historical texts to, what had kept Caleb the most entertained since they arrived, actual spell books. 

Leant over one of said books on a back table is where Fjord finds Caleb now, meticulously transcribing a spell into his own spellbook. The room was cold - it was large and spacious and didn’t keep heat in well, and the fact that the large fire was not lit probably didn’t help. 

Fjord made his feet fall heavy so that Caleb would not be surprised as he approached, but the wizard made no notion that he had noticed Fjord, so instead of interrupting the man’s study he walked past him to the large fireplace. There was a pile of old wood that had been left that was mostly unrotted, so Fjord grabbed a few pieces and set them down. He placed a dry piece of cloth into the middle and tried to light it with his tinderbox. With each strike he produced a spark, but none caught the cloth alight. 

Suddenly, the piece burst into flames, and the fire spread down the cloth and started to light the pieces of wood. Fjord turned, and saw that Caleb had shifted to look over at him from where he had just cast a fire bolt. Feeling satisfied with the fire, and the fact that Caleb was no longer 100% focused on his work, he walked up and settled into the seat next to Caleb.

“You know it's strange that someone with such a bad relationship with fire is still using it,” Fjord said. He felt bad, bringing it up, but for once his curiosity had gotten the better of him. 

Caleb side-eyed him before he turned his attention back to his books. “A habit, I suppose. Something I am good at.” 

“Just because you’re good at it doesn’t mean you have to do it,” Fjord said. “If it triggers you as much as it does, why do you still do it?”

Caleb had this laugh, that was small and so  _ broken,  _ that told you that you knew nothing about the situation and every time Fjord heard it, paired with that sad smile, he felt his heart crack. There was always sadness in Caleb’s intelligent eyes and it reminded him of a saying Vandren used to tell him and Sabien. 

_ You either know happiness, or you know truth.  _

He had a feeling that Caleb knew the truth. 

“I deserve it,” Caleb said, and the way he said it was so calm, like he was telling Fjord to take out the rubbish, or asking Jester to add something to her shopping trip. 

“Now that can’t be right, Caleb- no one deserves pain.” The same smile, the same laugh, as Caleb turned to look him in the eye.

“I do,” he whispered. “I deserve it all, and you should remember that, Fjord.” He looked up and around the monumental library. “I don’t deserve any of this, believe that.”

“My entire life people have tried to make me do things I don’t want to.” Fjord said, and fuck, he was starting to make this about himself. “Don’t you start, darlin’. Don’t you-”

“I killed my parents,” Caleb said, and in Fjord’s shocked silence, he told him everything. From his parents, his friends at the academy, Trent. Fjord took what he said back- there are people who deserve pain and his name is  _ Trent fucking Ikathon.  _ The false memories. The fire. The asylum. As Caleb spoke, he started to cry from the memories, his words becoming broken with tears and sobs as he told his story. 

“So, Fjord,” Caleb said, and his voice was raspy from his sobs. “Am I right, or am I right, that I am a garbage person who does not deserve happiness?” 

Fjord had never had parents, a loving mother who would wipe away his tears or a caring father who would teach him how to shave. Never had someone to walk him to school, never  _ went  _ to school. Never had someone to cook his dinners when he came home. Until Sabien and Vandren, he never had a family. But Caleb... Caleb had had that. Caleb had had all of that; a mother who loved him and a father who cared. But he had had that ripped from him, and in some people’s eyes, it was Caleb’s fault. 

“Caleb.” Fjord’s voice broke as he spoke with tears he had only just realised had formed. He leant forward, reaching his arms out, but Caleb flinched away. What he was expecting Fjord didn’t know, and quite honestly he didn’t want to find out. “Caleb, listen to me.” Caleb turned his body towards Fjord but did not look up at him, head hung low. “Did the others - Nott and Beau - did they say it was your fault when you told them?” No movement came from Caleb for a moment, before he slowly shook his head. Fjord had thought as much, Nott would have probably believed it wasn’t Caleb’s fault even if it  _ was _ , and Beau wouldn’t have spent so much time helping Caleb if she thought he was to blame. “You have an analytical mind. You understand statistics, don’t you? You’ve told three people what you’ve done, and all three believe it wasn’t your fault.” Suddenly Caleb was looking up at him, eyes red and puffy from tears, but it wasn’t sadness in his eyes as he stared at the half orc. It was shock and confusion. Fjord smiled sadly and took Caleb’s cheek into his hand. “If, out of the 4 people who know what you’ve done, 3 of them believe it wasn’t your fault. Why the hells are you still listening to the person who thinks you did?” 

There was one, two seconds before Caleb started bawling and he fell forwards into Fjords open arms. Fjord quickly tucked him under his chin, rubbing his hand up and down his back as he soothed him. He could understand why Caleb thought of himself the way he did. He’s heard hundreds of stories, from his travels and from Jester, where the hero has their parents murdered and they’ve sworn vengeance on the killer, hunted them down,  _ hated  _ them. And in Caleb’s story, he believes himself to be that killer. Fjord pulled Caleb into his lap so he was more comfortable, and there they sat while Caleb calmed down, his tears slowly stopping.

Caleb eventually pulled himself out of Fjord’s arms slightly, twisting so he was facing him. Fjord brought up one of his arms that was wrapped around Caleb and placed it on his cheek, holding it softly. Caleb made direct eye contact, something he rarely did, before he quickly pressed his lips to Fjord’s.

And just as quickly pushed away, jolting himself so hard that he fell backwards and onto the floor. 

“Oh shit, Caleb-”

“I am so sorry, I don’t know what came over-” 

“It’s fine, I liked it-”

“But you’re with Molly,” Caleb said, and the sentence caused Fjord to fumble his words for a moment before finding something coherent.

“Well yes- It’s new, what we have but…” he looked down at Caleb where he was still on the floor, his words becoming softer as he spoke. “We talked about you.” Caleb looked surprise, and Fjord took the moment to help the man off of the floor and pull him back towards his lap, where Caleb sat without hesitation. The position was no longer just for comfort, with Fjord’s hands resting on Caleb’s hips and Caleb’s arms wrapped around Fjord’s neck. 

“You talked about me?” Caleb asked, and his voice was so small that it made Fjord want to find anyone that made Caleb feel unworthy and put his falchion through their throat.  _ Trent is top of that list.  _

“We talked about what we were, and Molly asked if we wanted to be exclusive,” Fjord said. “I have to tell you, Molly is beautiful and I’ve always been somewhat interested in him- we’ve been roommates for over a year now. But, Caleb...” If Molly was a lust demon sent from the hells in the purest form of Fjord’s desire, then Caleb was the angel on the other side to pull him back to the light. The two were opposites of each other. Molly’s need to be seen and Caleb’s heavy avoidance of it. Caleb’s hatred of fire and Molly’s resistance to it. Push and pull, and there was Fjord, caught in the middle. “Caleb, you’ve been on my mind far longer than he has.” The moment he had seen Caleb perform magic, realised there was something beneath that scraggly clothing, Fjord had been interested in Caleb. They’d had their ups and downs, but still he saw Caleb as something to strive to be. Someone who, though afraid, acted through their fear. Someone who understood their magic, wielded it not as a weapon, but as an extension of oneself. And it didn’t hurt that underneath all that dirt, Caleb was pretty cute. 

Fjord leant up and pushed their mouths together, tilted his mouth perfectly so that his tusks didn’t catch on anything. It was soft, and as their faces pressed together Fjord could feel the dried tears on Caleb’s face. 

Caleb twisted his hand from the back of Fjord’s neck up into his hair and pulled. After last night, Fjord realised he didn’t need to keep quiet and as his hair was tugged he opened his mouth and moaned. Caleb used this opportunity to twist their tongues together, and the soft kiss turned heated as they both pushed for more. Fjord pulled Caleb’s hips down and as his crotch ground against Fjord’s slowly hardening cock, he could feel a slight wet patch at the front of Caleb’s trousers.

He slid his hands underneath Caleb’s ass and picked him up, twisting them both around and putting Caleb on the table, not separating from the kiss once. He pushed his chair back slightly before he slid between Caleb’s legs, moving his mouth from Caleb’s to his jaw. He pressed soft kisses along his jaw before he mouthed down his neck, nibbling and biting slightly as he felt Caleb’s hand tighten in his hair. Caleb’s other hand drifted down his neck, pulling at his collar. Caleb traced along his skin with his fingertips before pushing down on a hickey that Fjord had forgotten Molly had left. The slight spark of pain caused Fjord to moan and he finally removed his mouth from Caleb’s skin. 

He leant back, and both of them were out of breath but Fjord had momentum now and he didn’t want to stop. He knelt down between Caleb’s legs, fumbling with the button on his trousers before yanking them down. He paid no attention as Caleb kicked away his trousers, too interested in what lay between Caleb’s legs. His cunt was already slightly wet from where Fjord had ground their hips together, and as Fjord slid a finger forward between Caleb’s folds he could feel him getting slicker. 

He removed his hand and instead placed them both on Caleb’s thighs, squeezing and keeping them apart as Fjord dived forward. He went straight for Caleb’s clit and sucked hard, causing Caleb to twist his hand into Fjord’s hair and pull him closer. Fjord kissed his way lower, lapping at Caleb’s folds as he found his way to his hole. Caleb threw one of his legs over Fjord’s shoulder, and rested his other hand on the table behind him, giving him a better leverage to grind down on Fjord’s face. 

Fjord wasted no time in getting his tongue deep into Caleb’s cunt, switching between wide broad strokes and curling his tongue to a point. The man was moaning heavily above him, encouraging him further. 

Before he could do anything else though, Caleb had grabbed a hold of his collar and was pulling him up so he could kiss him. It was less of a kiss and more the two just putting their mouths together, Caleb’s mind obviously more occupied in trying to get Fjord’s cock out of his trousers. It took both of them to push his trousers down to his knee, and Caleb pushed Fjord away slightly so he could get a better look.

“I… I don’t think that is going to fit.” Caleb reached down and stroked a gentle finger up and down Fjord’s cock contemplatively, causing the half orc to groan. It was obvious that Caleb was just figuring out what they would be able to do, but with each touch Fjord felt his need growing and Caleb’s light touches were just not enough. 

“Kneel up on the table,” Fjord said, and though it was not a demand Caleb took it as one and was immediately kneeling close to the edge. Fjord crowded into his space, wrapping one arm around his back to hold him close. He nosed underneath Caleb’s neck and started to suck deep marks underneath his jaw. He pressed kisses up to Caleb’s ear and took one of his earlobes into his mouth, sucking and nibbling on it as the human whined for more. “I won’t- I won’t penetrate,” he whispered into Caleb’s ear. “But this should still feel good.” And with that he took his cock in his hand and slid it between Caleb’s folds. 

The angle was weird, and it took conscious effort to avoid accidentally catching the head on Caleb’s hole, but once the human caught on to what he was doing he closed his legs slightly, creating a better path for Fjord to fuck into. 

Fucking Caleb was different to fucking Molly, and Gods did it make him feel bad thinking about the tiefling when he had Caleb in his arms, but he couldn’t help it. The man was quiet for one, only soft gasps and mumbled Zemnian compared to Molly’s open moans. Fjord slid his hand to Caleb’s clit, and that granted him a moan, but again it was not loud, just meaningful. 

It did not take long for either of them to come. Caleb came first, and as he did he brought his mouth down onto Fjord’s neck and bit him, not hard enough to draw blood but enough to keep himself silent. The feeling of Caleb coming over his cock and tightening his legs together had Fjord coming, and he continued to fuck Caleb’s thighs as he did. When he finished he collapsed backwards, almost missing the chair he had pushed away when they had first started. He sat there, legs spread and limp cock hanging between them, and looked up at Caleb, still kneeling on the table, legs slightly spread and cunt absolutely  _ covered  _ in Fjord’s come.

The two just sat apart as they caught their breaths. Once Fjord had his under control he pulled up his trousers and walked forwards to kiss Caleb, soft and chaste, before he went looking for something to help Caleb clean up.

“You are very talented with your tongue.” Caleb said, lying backwards onto the table. He shifted some of the books away and pulled his coat so he could use it as a pillow.

“Really? That was my first time doing that.” He’s quite impressed with himself.

Caleb shot up into a sitting position. “But- you and Molly?” 

“Yeah?” Fjord turned, and as he did he caught sight of Caleb’s bag sitting by the door. He went over and searched through it and found a clean rag. “Molly’s got a cock. So did my last boyfriend. Not had sex with anyone else.” Caleb fell backwards back onto the table, and opened his legs slightly as Fjord brought the rag between them. He tried to be light, but occasionally Caleb would give an oversensitive gasp when Fjord pressed to hard.

“So- so you are saying. You have never- with anyone with a-” he gestured down to his own genitals and Fjord shook his head. “You,” he shook his point finger in Fjord’s general direction. “You, you are a very quick learner.” 

Once Fjord had cleaned him up, Caleb grabbed for his trousers and sat back in his original seat, pulling one of his books closer and flipping back to the page he had left off. 

“What- no cuddling?” Fjord said, but his words were a joke as he pulled his own chair back into place next to Caleb.

It was obvious that Caleb had not understood it was a joke though, as he turned to Fjord and gestured to his books. “But there are spells to study?”

Fjord just laughed and got himself comfortable.  

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated! a 3 installment should be coming at some point.


End file.
